


Little Secret

by sidneycarter



Series: No, I'm Not Calling Him Edgar [2]
Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: M/M, listen they're in love and cute and whatever, look this is just fluffy nonsense because i couldnt help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneycarter/pseuds/sidneycarter
Summary: Sid is the next person to crack the mystery of Sullivan's middle name (with no effort at all).
Relationships: Sid Carter/Inspector Sullivan
Series: No, I'm Not Calling Him Edgar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> please refer to the notes of the previous fic for my thoughts on the edgar situation 
> 
> anyway i love sid x sullivan so obviuosly i made this sid x sullivan please dont judge me in my time of great distress thanks xxxxx
> 
> i might do more of these actually idk if i have ideas but like,,, i need to work through the stages of grief and i'll do that through fic ok

“Sergeant Goodfellow says you’ve got a little secret,” Sid sing-songs as he lets himself into the police cottage kitchen, bending to press a kiss to Sullivan’s cheek and laughing when Sullivan squirms against his cold skin.

“Do I now?” Sullivan frowns, filtering through his post at the kitchen table. 

Chuckling, Sid undoes his coat and drops the pie he’d been to collect from the butchers onto the bench. 

“Apparently you’ve got a middle name.” 

“Oh, _that,_ ” Sullivan fights the urge to rub his temples.

“ _That_?” Sid grins. “This sounds juicy.” 

Sullivan debates trying to avoid the question, but he’s well acquainted with some of Sid’s… interrogation techniques. He doesn’t stand a chance. “It’s _Edgar,_ ” He grumbles.

“Edgar!?” 

“Don’t laugh!” Sullivan protests. 

“I’m not!” Sid smirks, draping his arms over Sullivan’s shoulders and resting his chin on Sullivan’s head. “I just never had you down for a Teddy.” 

“ _Teddy_?” Sullivan splutters, blushing furiously and trying to turn in Sid’s arms to face him. 

Sid does laugh then, pressing another kiss to Sullivan’s temple to pacify him. “Hey, hey, I already call you Tommy; Teddy’s not that far off is it?” 

“You can’t—“ Sullivan protests blandly before giving up. He lets Sid get away with far too much as it is, and as he stands there batting his lashes innocently Sullivan senses this will be no different. 

Sid straightens triumphantly and brushes his knuckles softly under Sullivan’s chin. “See, I knew it’d grow on you!”

“Well…” Sullivan mutters darkly, before admitting defeat and sighing, “I wouldn’t say no to a cup of tea as compensation, please?”

Sid wordlessly gives his shoulder a squeeze and he heads to the kettle. 

Sullivan is allowed a few peaceful minutes before Sid is placing a steaming cup down next to him with an alarmingly bright grin. 

“Thank you?” Sullivan says cautiously as he takes the cup. 

“Anything for you, _Teddy Bear_!” 

Sid starts running before Sullivan even has a chance to get out of his chair. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,, them just being silly and playing around together,,,,,, i love
> 
> love u thanks for reading


End file.
